This invention relates generally to retainers for releasably binding sheets of material into groups and, more particularly, to implements for retaining clinched retainer ends in position.
A commonly used technique for securing one or more sheets of material, such as paper, in a file folder is to insert the upstanding ends of a U-shaped retainer through pairs of aligned holes in the folder, the paper sheets and a clamping rail-like keeper or clasp, then clinching the retainer blade ends protruding through the sheets and keeper, maintaining the bent ends in clinched position by holding clips captive on the keeper or clasp and movable therealong. Sheets are added or removed by sliding the clips to free the clinched blade ends, straightening the blade ends, removing the keeper and sheet, thereafter replacing the keeper, re-clinching the ends and repositioning the clips to secure the ends. The retainer ends can easily withstand repeated bending and straightening.
Although an inexpensive and popular binding device, the clinchable blade retainer has the disadvantage that the holding clips are relatively loose and slide freely, even expanding with use, allowing unwanted displacement of the clip along the keeper, thereby permitting one or both of the retainer ends to lift from the restrained and clinched position adjacent to the clasp. On occasion one or both ends lift, permitting release or loosening of the sheets. The inconvenience increases as the retainer becomes filled to capacity with a larger number of sheets.
Frequently, these retainers are inserted in opposing sides of a folder to bind two facing groups of sheets. When the clips loosen and slide off one or both of the clinched ends of opposite blades in a closed folder, the blades may become entangled with their opposed counterparts or the ends of one retainer blade may become secured under a clip of an opposite blade as the folder is repositioned, tilted or stored. Separation then becomes difficult, frustrating, and time consuming.